The Powerpuff Girls: The Official Game of the Movie
The Powerpuff Girls: The Official VIdeo Game of the Movie will be a video game released for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. It is based on the Live Action Powerpuff Girls Movie Saga. It will be developed by WB Games. It is rated T for Teen for fantasy violence, animated blood, some cases of foul language (usually done by the villains), and suggestive themes. Gameplay In the 3DS game, like the Castlevania series' Metroidvania style games, The Powerpuff Girls: The Official VIdeo Game of the Movie uses a 2D side-scrolling style of gameplay. The objective of the game is to guide primary player characters Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup through the City of Townsville, as they set out to defeat the villains.'' Not only does it follow up the events of the film, it follows a nonlinear style of gameplay; at the game's beginning, the girls can only access certain areas of the city, but by obtaining power-ups, they gradually explore the city. A map carried by Buttercup automatically updates to reflect the player's progress through the city. In the Wii U, Xbox One, and Playstation 4 versions, the gameplay is primarily action-oriented. Depending on difficulty, a number of enemies attack the player, and progress to the next part of the stage often requires defeat of all enemies in the area. The protagonists of the series will traditionally use their main weapons. They can also obtain health restoratives, and various items to boost their attributes; all located on an inventory. Power-ups found throughout the city will provide them with different abilities, such as being able to double jump and even the ability to fly. A bestiary kept by Blossom shows the different enemies and monsters encounted by the player, and the items they dropped when defeated. In Versus Mode. It plays a lot like Mortal Kombat. Playable Characters * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Boomer (Later becomes available In Game) * Butch (Versus Mode) * Brick (Versus Mode) * Mojo Jojo (Versus Mode) * HIM (Versus Mode) * Princess Morbucks (Versus Mode) * Sedusa (Versus Mode) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Versus Mode) Regular Enemies * Monsteroach * Burglars * Dead Wing (Called Death Wing in Japan) (Similar looking to the Puia form Devil May Cry 2) (Hordes of them battle alongside Haasts' Eagle) * Goatling (From Devil May Cry 2) * Cyclops (From Down 'n' Dirty) * Chicken Monster (From Monstra-City) * Giant Fishbaloon (From Uh Oh Dynamo) * Huge Lizard Monster (From HIM Diddle Riddle) * Flying Mechanical Monster (From Cover Up) * Dragon Monster (From Down 'n' Dirty) * Giant Flaming Squirrel (From Nuthin' Special) * Booger Monster (From Down 'n' Dirty) * Giant Octopus (From The Rowdyruff Boys) Mojo Jojo's Monkey Troops Monkey Alchemist Monkey Swordsman Monkey Brawler Monkey Gunner Monkey Archer Monkey Bandit Bosses * HIM (Final Boss) * Mojo Jojo * Pirncess Morbucks * Sedusa * Fuzzy Lumpkins * Mr. Green * Jargonian Ice Toad * Steve the Monster * Brick * Boomer (Becomes Playable soon after defeating him.) * Butch * Mange (Secret Optional Boss) * Abracadaver * Roach Coach * Fred the Monster * Berserk (Secret Optional Boss) * Brat (Secret Optional Boss) * Brute (Secret Optional Boss) * Haast's Eagle (Called Death Wing King in Japan) (Similar Looking to Griffon from Devil May Cry) * Cerberus (Called Kerberos in Japan) (Similar looking from Disney's Hercules) (Pares up with Devil) * Devil (Called Satan in Japan) (Similar Looking to Dante's true demon form in ''Devil May Cry 2) * The Shadow Man (Called Damien in Japan) (Similar looking to the Trueform form Shadow Man) (Later becomes a Regular Enemy in the last level, especially when summoned by HIM.) (Summoned by the Devil Boss) * War Monkey (Called Oranguerra in Japan) (Similar looking to Oranguerra from Devil May Cry 2) (Pares up with Mojo Jojo) * Methane Monster (From Reeking Havoc) * Giant Squid Monster (From Pee Pee G's) * Giant Orange Dinosaur-Like Monster (From Three Girls and a Monster) * Oil Monster (From Down 'n' Dirty) * Giant Ant (From Bubblevision) (First Boss) * Claws Monster (From Cover Up) Summons These characters help you out in times of trouble. Like Kingdom Hearts' Sora summoning different Disney Characters, you, the player, can summon various beings to aid you when you need them. Mundus render.png|God Freki & Geri.jpg|Freki & Geri Aguni.gif|Agni Tornadus-0.png|Rudra Blue Flare Horse.png|Geryon Voice Cast * Blossom - Olivia Wilde * Bubbles - Jewel Kilcher * Buttercup - Megan Fox * Boomer - Haley Joel Osment * Butch - Taylor Launter * Brick - Ryan Reynolds * Mojo Jojo - Dan Green * HIM - Peter Cullen * Princess Morbucks - Amanda Seyfried * Sedusa - Sienna Miller * Fuzzy Lumpkins - Larry the Cable Guy * Mr. Green - Bill Rogers * Steve the Monster - Sean Schemmel * Abracadaver - Tim Curry * Fred the Monster - Kevin Michael Richardson * Roach Coach - Danny DeVito * Mange - Frank Welker * Berserk - Tori Amos * Brat - Taylor Momsen * Brute - Joan Jett * God - Corey Burton * Rudra - Patrick Seitz * Agni - Tom Wayland * Ice Guardian - Marc Thompson Endings In the end of the game, as the Powerpuff Girls, if you die, you will get the bad ending, and a Game Over. If you, however, keep shooting at the last boss with charged-up eye laser shots, you should defeat him and see the "Good" ending. This one is much longer than the other, and a little harder to get, but it's DEFINITELY worth it!!! Good Ending (Part 1) Blossom: It's over, fiend! HIM: What's over?! My supremacy?! Buttercup: YES! That AND your reign of terror! Bubbles: Time to say your prayers! (The Girls charge up a massive ball on energy.) HIM: No! No! NO! (The Girls launch the ball at HIM.) HIM: AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!! CURSE YOU, POWERPUFF GIRLS!!! Blossom: Don't you know you can never beat us? (Part 2) Utonium: (to Blossom) You did it. Blossom: Thank you, father Bubbles: We did it, daddy! Buttercup: That was a first-class hiny whippin'! Citizens: (Cheering) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! Narrator: And so, the world is saved, thanks, to the Powerpuff Girls! Bad Ending HIM: Now girls, don't you see? I've already WON! Blossom: What do you MEAN!? HIM: Ah Yes! As you wasted your time trying to save the world, the whole world went to HELL! NOW YOU WILL DIE! (HIM Spits fire on them.) The Girls: (as they burn to ashes) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! HIM: Nobody does evil like I do! (flies up into space) AND NOW, TO DESTROY PLANET EARTH!! Hahahahahahaaa! (fires a Mega Laser from his claws) Citizens: (screaming in terror as Earth blows up.) AAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HIM: Now I, shall rule the universe! (devilish laughs) Difficulties Novice (Easiest) (Dying twice on Superhero Difficulty unlocks this difficulty, which can only be found on the Extra Option menu.) Hero (Easy) Superhero (Standard) Champion (Hard) (Must be unlocked by clearing the game on Superhero Difficulty, and can only be found on the Extra Option menu.) Legend (Hardest) (Must be unlocked by clearing the game on Champion Difficulty, and can only be found on the Extra Option menu.) Cheat Codes To enter the codes on the Wii U, Xbox One, and Playstation 4, go under Options on the Main Menu or after pausing the game. then, go under extras, and select Input Code. Next, enter the code you want. If you enter it correctly, you'll hear Townsville's Civilians cheering to confirm the correct code entry. If you enter it incorrectly, you'll hear Mojo Jojo laughing at you, much like when you get a Game Over. NOTE: The 1st letter in each code is capitalized. You must also put a space between words. Unlock and Play as Boomer (Can't be turned off) Snips, snails, and puppy-dog tails God Mode (Infinite Health and Flight Time) (Can be turned off) Immortal forever Unlock All Sounds, Music, and Voices in Sound Test (Can't be turned off) Hit it, DJ! Unlock All Summons Gotta Catch 'em All! Infinite Summon Time Don't leave me Infinite Health (Can be turned off) Immortality One Hit Kills Regular Enemies (Can be turned off) Hasta la vista, baby! Infinite Flight Time (Can be turned off) Aerial ace One Hit Kills Bosses (Can be turned off) So long, sucker! Perfect Score for All Levels (Can be turned off) Victory is my destiny Unlock All Levels (Level Select) (Can be turned off) Open up the atlas Complete Bestiary (Can't be turned off) Bookworm Unlock All Difficulties (Can't be turned off) Too easy Unlock Everything (Some codes can or can't be turned off) The Powerpuff Girls rule Game Original Enemy and Boss Gallery Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Video Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Dan1592's Ideas Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Warner Bros Games Category:2D platformers Category:3D platformers